Harry Potter Reborn
by Quazarkmax
Summary: After refusing to compete in the Tri-Wizard tournament as it won't be him that loses his magic Crouch Jr. kills him to save his own magic. He should have moved on only now he's been born again only this time as James' brother; With the chance to make things his way Harry vows to train to help in the war before it gets to that. Harry/Bellatrix/Lily


Harry Potter Reborn

Disclaimer: I own nothing except this plotline the rest goes to J.K

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rebirth**

"Harry Potter" Called Dumbledore causing Harry to freeze.

_'I'm hearing things'_ He denied mentally. _'The Headmaster did not just announce that my name just came out of the Goblet of fire'_

"Harry Potter!" Shouted the venerable Hogwarts Headmaster with the beginnings of anger slipping into his tone. Harry turned to Hermione in askance of what he should do but she just stared at him blankly while Ron's ears had begun to turn red always a danger sine. Trembling with nerves he shakily stood while the angry buzzing of the muttering students grew steadily louder; rumours about him cheating already making there way round the student population. Dumbledore didn't even say anything as he handed him the slightly singed piece of parchment, he turned and made his way into the anti-chamber spotting the other three champions stood in front of the fire. The flames casting huge flickering shadows making them look even more impressive As one they turned surprised that he would be there and not the tournament officials.

"What iz eet?" Asked the Beauxbatons champion obviously thinking that he had been sent to deliver a message. "Do zey want uz back in ze 'all?" But Harry was to numb to his surroundings to hear her. The door burst open with Dumbledore striding through with his fellow heads, tournament officials, McGonagall, Snape and Moody bringing up the rear. Dumbledore strode forward took a hold of Harry's shirt shaking him slightly as he started to question him.

"Harry! Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire?"

"No sir!" The headmaster paused slightly as he stared into his eyes seemingly looking right through him.

"Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?"

"No sir!"

"You're absolutely sure?"

"Yes sir" He answered softly as Dumbledore continued to stare into his eyes before finally nodding just before Madame Maxime spoke up as she backhanded the hanging lamps out of her way in her anger adding in her two cents.

"But of course 'ee iz lying!" She snarled glaring down at him.

"The hell he is! The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object only an equally powerful Confundus Charm could have hoodwinked it! Magic way beyond the talents of a fourth year" Harry didn't know whether to be insulted or thankful that the renowned master auror was sticking up for him but that he felt he was an incompetent idiot.

"You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought Mad-eye!" Karkaroff spat as he sneered at the old auror.

"It was once my job to think as dark wizards do Karkaroff perhaps you remember?"

"That doesn't help Alastor" Spoke Dumbledore as he stared into the fire. Everyone turned to Harry when they heard him speak up.

"Sir is there any way I could prove I didn't do this?" Everyone was staring at him now with varying emotions flitting across their faces from confusion to surprise and anger.

"If I might Headmaster" Came the silky voice of the castle's resident Potions Master from the corner. "If you would allow me to fetch a bottle of Veritaserum we would be able to clear this mess up." He said gleefully, nobody was sure if it was because of the chance to drug his hated nemesis' son or the chance to make Harry spill all his secrets.

"No Severus you know the side effects it can have on someone not of age" Snape nodded though he looked like someone had just told him his dog died.

"Well Albus there is one thing young Harry could do he could always swear an oath" Spoke Ludo Bagman bouncing on the balls of his feet thoroughly annoying everyone with his jovial attitude. They turned to Harry when it registered just what the Head of the Department of Magical games & Sports had just said. Oaths were serious business on account that if they were broken they could strip you of your magic or kill you, Maxime smiled nastily thinking they had caught him out as no one would make an oath when they don't mean it. They were all surprised then when Harry nodded not even trying to protest. He took out his wand while thinking carefully how he was going to word this if he did it wrongly it could bite him in the ass.

"I Harry James Potter do so swear upon my life and my magic that I did not enter my name into the Goblet of Fire nor did I ask any older student to do it for me. So I have sworn it, so mote it be!" There was a flash of gold signifying his oath had been accepted. "Lumos" The tip of his wand lit up showing he still had his magic; he smiled thinking that everything would smooth itself over now.

"It 'eez a fake 'ee az to ave put 'eez name in" Maxime stated imperiously daring anyone to argue with her. Harry looked at her shocked before his shock gave way to anger how dare this woman call him a liar.

"No I don't think it was a fake oath madam. But I do think that you are angry at the host school getting another shot at the title by dubious means and you have a right to be angry about that nobody would blame you. But what you are doing is looking for someone to throw all the blame against and as we don't know who the actual culprit is your taking it out on me as I'm the next easiest target just like a petulant child" Everyone one had frozen in place as they turned to stare at the nine feet tall Beauxbatons Headmistress who had turned an angry red.

"Be quiet ou insolent boy nobody cares to 'ear ze opinion of a lying brat!" She spat back. She knew he was right, she was looking for someone to blame just like a child, But that didn't mean she was going to admit to it. Harry meanwhile just raised an eyebrow when he spoke everyone was shocked as they had never heard him speak so coldly before.

''Madam that is twice you have called me a liar even after I let it slide the first time this is your final warning I have proven my innocence in this matter call me a liar again and I will sue you for defamation of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter" She froze staring him in the eye as she paled that was taking it to the extreme. But she knew if he did file his lawsuit he would win hands down especially here in England because even though she would never admit it out of shame she knew her birth records stated she was half giant, The courts wouldn't even listen to her side of the story before she received a huge fine to be paid to the boy.

"My apologies Mr Potter you are correct of course" So she swallowed her anger and her pride and bent over backwards like a bitch. Harry just nodded before turning back to the Headmaster who was giving him a calculating look.

"You shouldn't look so shocked Headmaster I did have the longest sorting in my year group after all and there was a reason for it, I could have gone to Slytherin just as easily as Gryffindor" He smirked as he saw Snape spluttering in the corner. "Now I'm going to make a few guesses here Headmaster so I will need clarification on some of it. It's been so long since I've used my cunning to work a situation to my favour I'm a little rusty at it and frankly I'm tired of living up to everyone's expectations as the little golden boy. Yes Cedric you have something you wish to ask?" The Hufflepuff nodded.

"Why are you in Gryffindor then if you would have been better sorted into Slytherin?" He asked looking puzzled. Harry's smirk became a fully-fledged grin.

"Would you willingly spend seven years sharing a dorm with Draco Malfoy if you could avoid it?"

"I see your point" He chuckled before Harry turned back to the Headmaster.

"Now Headmaster as I've proven I didn't enter my name so if I'm right I won't have to compe-" But he was cut off by Mr Crouch.

"Actually you do have to compete Mr Potter the Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract to not compete would mean you would lose your magic" Harry nodded before smirking again, Everyone shivered slightly because by the look of that smirk whoever entered his name was in trouble.

"Yes a binding magical contract as you say would strip me of my magic if I did not compete but I can disapprove that with some very simple questions if I'm right of course" The tone of his voice brooked no argument from the observers that he was sure that he was.

"And what are these questions Harry?" Asked Dumbledore hoping against hope that his favourite student wouldn't have to compete.

"Quite simply when the Goblet binds someone into competing how does it do it?" The headmasters eyes widened before his beard twitched as everyone stared at the two wondering what they knew that they didn't.

"It locks onto their magical signature as they put their name in and finalises the contract when the name is selected and discards all the others as they are no longer needed" Harry nodded.

"It is as I suspected, So what this means is that while my name was on the parchment it is not my magic that has been entered into the contract so if I do not compete I will not suffer the penalties with breaking the contract" He gave an evil smile. "All we have to do is wait until someone starts losing theirs and then we will have our culprit well before they die from losing their magic that is" Suddenly everyone was looking at him in a new light but it was Cedric who gave voice to their thoughts.

"Now I can understand why your sorting was so long Harry" Harry smirked again.

"I have the brains to work a situation in my favour and the bravery to carry out my plans. A deadly combination for whoever is on the receiving en-"

"Avada Kedavra!" All eyes snapped to Moody who was pointing his wand directly at Harry. The spell left his wand as several people stunned the man whose spell sped across the small gap towards Harry; There was no room and no time to dodge. The killing curse closed the distance and slammed into Harry's chest blasting him into the wall where he crumpled to the floor in a heap his glassy eyes staring at the ceiling showing acceptance. Dumbledore stumbled to his student's body while everyone watched in shock as Harry's scar split open releasing a small black vapour to the air which writhed for a moment or two before vanishing with a shriek along with everything else in a flash of white light.

* * *

"Errugh" Was Harry's elegant words when he looked around.

_'I feel like Buckbeak sat on my head'_ He thought as he looked around when a female voice spoke coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

"I can assure you young man that your head has not been used as a seat by a Hippogriff" He jumped looking around the vast white field which stretched in every direction.

"Who's there?" The only response was a giggle.

"It's alright Harry I'm not going to hurt you" Somehow that didn't exactly reassure him. "But to answer your question I am everything and I am nothing, I am everywhere and I am nowhere. I Harry am Magic"

"Yeah I'm going to need a bit more proof than just your word" He replied as he heard the giggle again.

"You used to spike Dudley's pancake's with syrup as you were making them giving him an extra sugar rush and the headache that comes after it getting the only revenge you could at the time"

"O.K I believe you now but why am I here and not with my parents then"

"You weren't supposed to die when you did"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked feeling slightly nervous at the idea of an all-powerful entity mad at him.

"With you dying there was nobody to stop Voldemort it's the task you were given when he put that scar on your forehead"

"So you're the reason that Voldemort even came after me because I was a threat to him?" This conversation was starting to annoy him.

"No I'm not the reason like me there are other gods and goddesses that give humanity a little nudge here and there from time to time the one who decided it would be your task was Voldemort himself it was part of the prophecy, Now the reason you are here is because when you were hit by the killing curse there was a piece of Voldemorts soul that had been living in your scar from Halloween 1981 instead of the killing curse killing you it only killed the fragment. Normally you would have been given the choice of going back and carrying on with your life. Crossing over or I can make it so you would be born and live your life again. Now before you decide not to if you are reborn you would have to live your entire life again but I can make a few small adjustments"

"What kind of adjustments?" He asked curiously.

"You would still be a Potter and have all of your past life's memories and I'll leave the rest as a surprise" With that, All was quiet.

"Why give me this chance at a different life? What do you get out of it?"

"I'm just curious as to how you would have turned out if you had grown up with a proper family" Harry thought about it, He didn't know how long as time meant nothing where he was. Or at least that's what he thought.

"Alright I'll give it a go if just because it's the chance to be happy I've always wanted. Anything else I should know before you send me ... Wherever you're sending me?"

"Just one thing the soul fragment has been draining about half of your power so now you'll have full access and since you're been born again you'll have the equivalent of your true power doubled as your new core merges with your old one but you'll have to work at it to be able to use it. Now you ready?" Harry took one last look around before nodding.

"Yeah let's go" He didn't get a chance to say goodbye but he heard one last comment along with a giggle before all went black.

"Good luck with your new life Harry and remember I'll be watching"

* * *

_'When am I going to be born again I've been in here forever' _Thought Harry bored out of his mind. He knew where he was he was in his mother's womb he could hear her talking it was oddly comforting. Over the week he'd thought about what magic had told him about the piece of Voldemorts soul at least now he knew where his parceltongue came from, But with that realisation Dumbledore must have known about it after all he did say that Voldemort had transferred some of his powers to him.

After the seventh day of this he felt something like he was been squeezed and he'd just lifted his head out of water, with a start it clicked in his mind

_'I'm about to be born, All I have to do is wait'_ So with that he settled down with a grin forming on his small face at finally having a more normal life well normal for him.

* * *

"Push Dorea! Push!"

_'Hang on a minute? Dorea? As in my grandmother? Bloody hell magic wasn't kidding this is weird'_ He heard a baby crying and upon realising it was himself abruptly closed his mouth and opened his eyes to stare up into the brown eyes and glasses of Charlus Potter his grandfather.

_'Or should that be father now'_ He thought amused.

"Let me see him Charlus dear" without a word Dorea's face came into view before moving away again as she promptly had another contraction. Harry looked over as after ten minutes of screaming, swearing and pushing there was the sound of a babies cries filling the air which were quickly shushed by the attending healer.

"Congratulations Lord Potter Lady Potter you have two perfectly healthy boys" Said the healer as Harry and his new brother were handed to the exhausted new mother.

"What do we name them?" Charlus asked as Harry drank in the faces of two wonderful people who he'd only heard about before.

"Well I was thinking we could name carry on my families tradition for our eldest black hair, Black family cheekbones, Potter jaw and sea green eyes" With a start Harry realised she was talking about him!

"Please don't tell me you want to name our heir Orion or something" Charlus muttered before quailing under his wife's glare.

"No I was thinking not after a start but maybe a constellation, I think Aries suits him" His father seemed to consider this before smiling.

"Yes it does suit him doesn't it and he has green eyes so we know he has that ability, so how about Silas as his middle name?" This puzzled Harry or was it Aries now

_'What family ability'_ He wondered as his new mother smiled.

"Yes Aries Silas Potter it is a good name for the heir to the house. Now what about our second son?"

"That's easy" Replied his father with a chuckle. "James Charlus Potter has a nice ring to it" Dorea smiled with a nod.

"Your right dear, who would have thought have thought we'd get not just one bundle of joy but two?" Charlus nodded with agreement as he gazed down at his son's while James slept and Aries stared back at him. The new family of four settled down for the night before leaving the hospital the next morning with the newly christened Aries happy knowing he had a real family at last.

* * *

A/N: This is the proper first chapter so there you go its done more will be soon. Goodbye.


End file.
